Fall
by StarlightWaters2002
Summary: Let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy. He fell in love with his best friend when shes around he feels nothing but joy. But she was already broken and it made her blind. And she could never believe that love would ever treat her right. MAJOR VAVAN!
1. Chapter 1: HIM

Avan's p.o.v

I LOVED her! She was the smile on my face but she could not tell. It was because she was with HIM. When we became best friends I never thought I would end up falling for her but I did.

I just can't stand watching her with HIM. I can tell there is something not right. What I mean is that I smell a rat and I am going to get to the bottom of it.

I just can't stop myself from being attracted to her I mean her silky soft brown hair that smells amazing. Her beautiful skin and cheekbones just wow! It hurts knowing she is with someone else. I remember when we met on the set of Spectacular.

She played the bad girl yet off stage she was the sweet, funny and beautiful. Then we found out we were going to be working on a show called Victorious together. I secretly wanted her to play Jade. When we kissed on the first episode I felt sparks fly. I mean I don't mind Elizabeth she was beautiful too but there was just something about Victoria.

When we met we just immediately hit it off. We just clicked. Its times like this I wish I made a move before they started going out.

I heard my ring tone go off its was the song L.a Boys.

I saw the caller i.d it was Vic.J. It was Victoria I checked the time it was midnight why was she calling?

I answered to hear Victoria but she was holding back her tears. What's wrong? I asked she told me that she needed me to come to her house now. I immediately left as I arrived I saw her waiting at the door she was crying she had mascara all over her face yet was wearing a lovely red dress.

I went to her asked her what happened yet all she did was hug me and cry on my shoulder we went inside and when she was less hysterical I again asked her what happened.

He was cheating on me she answered which led her to crying again.

I hugged her and whispered in her ear again and again its okay.

When she fell asleep on my lap I whispered to her I love you. I wanted her to open her eyes and tell me that she loves me to then we would kiss but she was fast asleep.

Victoria's p.o.v

We went out on to a restaurant then went back to my place. We started to make out when he said he needed to go to the bathroom. When he went his phone started ringing it was someone called Zoe. I answered and heard everything. He was cheating on me he came in and I crashed down on him like thunder and lightning.

I was furious I dumped him and kicked him out.

I did not know what to do and knew I had to call my amiable best friend Avan. He came straight away and was ever so kind. He made me feel better. I could have sworn he said I love you but then again I was half asleep he could not have right?

**So how do you like? Review next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

Avan's p.o.v

It hurt so bad to see Victoria like this. She was a mess. The next day when we were shooting a Victorious rehearsal she was very quiet. I explained to them what happened and Dan told her she could go home early.

After rehearsal I decided to visit her. I rang the doorbell she opened the door. She looked different VERY different. She told me to come in. She also told me that at these times she was happy to have such good friends.

It was quiet for a while. I really wanted to tell her everything. How I liked no loved her from the moment we met at the set in spectacular. How I felt sparks when we kissed. How I wanted her so bad... but I couldn't.

Vic was already broken. And it made her blind. I could not just tell her this while she was hurting. I don't know why but for some reason deep down I think.. no I know that we have something but if we don't I just can't risk finding out and ruining our amazing friendship.

I just wished that somehow I knew if she felt the same way.

Victoria's p.o.v

I was still hurting bad. I don't know why though because now that I think about it our love was not that strong. Anyway i'm done with love because it's just gonna hurt me again.

I am so lucky to have such amazing friends. There's Leon he is funny and talented. There's Matt he is also funny and he is crazy the good kind! Then there's my three besties Avan, Ari and Liz. Liz or Elizabeth was kind and she was a laugh we hate each other on the show but we actually really get along. Ari is so loving she always looks on the bright side. Avan... there's so much to say about him. He was so cute his fluffy brown hair and kind eyes and gentle personality WOAH! stop there Victoria.

Am I falling for him? Well I do love it when he calls me Vic and STOP! I can't can I? I mean he probably won't feel the same way. When we kissed on the first episode I did feel sparks but it was probably only me. I can't love my best friend or tell him.

I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way and we lose our friendship. I just wish I knew how he felt about me. I mean if he did would I take that chance. Like I said I don't want love to hurt me again. I mean if he really loved me he would tell me. Right?


	3. Chapter 3: The Day We Met-Part 1

**This chapter is Avan's p.o.v view on when he started liking Victoria. **

Avan's p.o.v

It was the shooting of Spectacular. I had a dressing room next to Victoria Justice she played the mean girl.

I never actually talked to her so I don't know what she is like, yet I find her beauty astonishing you can't judge a book by its cover.

It was the second rehearsal while we were shooting I kept forgetting my lines. I missed out on breakfast and I felt that I couldn't concentrate.

The director told us that it was a lunch brake he told me to look at my script carefully during lunch.

I was about to go to the nearby coffee shop when I realized that I forgot my script. I quickly started running to my dressing room not noticing Victoria coming out of her dressing room...

CRASH! I fell on top of her our eyes met. Her eyes were a hazel brown they were absolutely stunning. I got off of her and we apologized at the same time and laughed.

I helped her pick up the papers she dropped. She thanked me and kissed me on the cheek it felt magical.

Victoria told me that she was going to The Lakeside Coffee Shop. I told her I was going there to. She asked me if I would like to go with her. I just nodded and we walked to the coffee shop together.

When we got there we started to find out a bit more about each other. Victoria was a really sweet person.

When the waiter asked us to pay I was about to give him the money when Victoria told me that she would pay.

We walked back to the studio together. When we got there we said goodbye. The director told us that we were starting rehearsals in 5. Only then did I realize I didn't practice my lines.

I ran to my room and got the script.

While I was walking there I kept repeating my lines.

During rehearsals I couldn't concentrate but not because I forgot my lines not because I didn't have much lunch but because I couldn't help notice Victoria and realize that I was falling for her when I barely knew her.

After that day we became closer and closer and finally we became best friends. We even started shooting at Victorious together.

But that day we bumped into each other was the day I fell for her and I couldn't forget it.

**The next chapter is coming soon. Thanks to JadelovesBade who is now BadeluvScissorsluv. For helping me with this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Matt and Ari's Parties

Avan's p.o.v

We filmed the last episode of Victorious today. We were all having parties to say goodbye they were gonna be based on our characters. My schedule read _Saturday Matt.B's party Sunday Ari. G's party Monday Leon.T's party Tuesday Liz.G's Wednesday My party Thursday Vic.J's party. _

Matt's party was today at 5 pm-midnight all of ours were. I was getting ready to go to his house. I first off had to pick up Liz. I got to her house and texted her to let her know I was outside.

She came outside wearing a dark blue, green and purple dress just like Jade's highlights. Her hair had all the highlights to match her dress. She looked stunning. I would have totally loved her if I had not met Victoria.

Elizabeth was the most amazing Best friend after Victoria. I told her almost everything. She knew almost everything about me. Vic and Liz were those friends who you did not have to tell them yet they would know something was bugging you.

When she got in to the front passengers seat I started up the car and we were off to Matt's house. I told her she looked beautiful and she said thanks. I was about to ask her if I was supposed to take a left or right but just like Liz she read my mind and said left.

I looked into my drivers mirror to see she was looking there to.

Liz asked me if I was gonna tell Vic that I loved her.

As she said that we arrived at the front of Matt's house. I was about to reply when she told me that she knew I was scared because her heart was broken but that I should try before I lose her.

She smiled that Elizabeth smile. We walked to the door and I knocked we were greeted by Matt. We walked in to see a crazy Robbie themed party. It was a nerd party we had to wear glasses and Afros.

I stole a glance at Victoria. She looked amazing. It was a great party. All of us decided that at all the parties we would do karaoke. Matt started singing first. Of course he sang broken glass.

Liz and Ari sang Give it up and Victoria sand Make it shine they sounded great. While Victoria was singing Leon told me to sing a song to Victoria but so she does not know ans see if she gets the message. I knew he told me that because of the episode 'Jade gets crushed'.

I told him that I don't know if I should. Liz told me to sing a song so that she knows its for her. When I got up on stage I was looking at Liz and Leon wondering what to do. I told everyone that I could not do it and ran out.

Victoria's p.o.v

Avan just ran. We did not see him till the next day at Ari's party. Her party was amazing it was all crazy. It had giraffes and rainbows and unicorns etc. Avan was really quiet until karaoke. He said he was not gonna sing. I was about to walk out the door when I heard this song is for my best friend who I love so much she has always been there for me and when she had her heartbroken it hurt so bad to see her like that.

(Instrumental)

Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe  
So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly  
Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I've figured out

Who's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself,

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let

Yourself fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall

Avan's p.o.v

When I finished I went up to Victoria. She told me that she loved me to but she just could not have her heart broken again she ran out of the room.

Victoria's p.o.v

I just could not be hurt again. When I got home I pictured the hurt look and the tears on Avan's face and realized that I loved him and that he would not hurt me. What have I done?

**Hope you like the chapter next one coming soon! The song is by Justin Bieber its not mine its his. **


End file.
